coraline's other other mother
by TeamDestruction
Summary: it has couples such as Coraline and Wybie, and Allie and Lightning. Coraline, Wybie, Allie, and lightning they wake up to find they swithed bodies and lives
1. Coraline POV: A Strange Discovery

Chapter 1

Coraline point of view 1

A Strange Discovery

I was sitting on my bed waiting for something else to happen other than banana slugs or other mothers. I heard a noise coming from my window. It was the Lovat boy. I saw him grinning from ear to ear this time and waving with the cat on his shoulder. I opened my window. "What do you want this time, it better not be a banana slug attack down my jacket!" I yelled very irritated, I don't know why. I saw he turned around and started walking away. I just shook my head grinning. "Fine I'll go hunting for more slugs with you!" I called to Wybie. He started running back. I went out my front door to find him holding a mouse with a lightning streak. "Look at this guy, before the cat pounced on him I grabbed him and listen how puny his voice is," Wybie said still holding the poor squirming thing. "Is it one of Bobinsky's jumping mice?" I asked. " I don't know let's ask it, Bobinsky is always saying that his mice tell him things," Wybie said hold it by the tail now. Wybie put the mouse flat on his hand so it could stop squeaking.

It coughed and cleared it's throat. "For one thing I am not an it or Bobyski's jumping mice. You guys look different from where I come -" "Let me guess buttons for eyes," I said pointing at it with the cat's paw. He looked threatened and jumped off Wybie's hand. Wybie started running after the mouse. But the mouse, he didn't go into the pink mansion, surprisingly he had a tiny crystal with him. He whispered something I couldn't make out.

A portal appeared out of nowhere. The mouse and Wybie jumped in. the cat and I looked at each other and ran into the portal. We were in a pitch black nothingness. All of a sudden I passed out. When I woke up it was like my other room without moving toys or the columns on my bed. It was prettier though, but the shelves on my dresser were out and instead of my clothes on the floor there were other clothes on the floor such as white and blue socks weird brand flip flops and other stuff. Not to mention a whole bunch of stuffed animals (not with buttons for eyes). I went in the bathroom to wash off my face. I looked in the mirror. "AAH!" I screamed seeing I had a weird cartoon-ish look. . . I recognized the markings of my eyes. It was the Sonic video game. I had brown bangs a white mouth and a red face. I looked at my hands and they were violet with burnt violet rings on the wrist.

I looked around the house for anyone. Nobody was home.


	2. Allie POV: The disappearance

Chapter 2

Allie point of view 1

The disappearance

I woke up to find that lightning was gone, but I was in a different room. The bed had columns on it I looked up to see a familiar face. Wybie Lovat from Coraline. "You just gone and done it this time, Lightning, you tricked me for once," I said shaking my head smiling. He held out a mirror. I grabbed it and looked in it, I was Coraline. I tried to punch through the mirror to see if I was dreaming. When I punched it, it didn't brake it just hurt. That's when I realized I lost my strength. "How did you get in here without Mrs. And Mr. Jones finding you," I asked politely. "Nobody was home," Lighting said trying to cock his head over just like Wybie does. The cat came in the door. Since I could understand him from my own cat form, I could hear every word. "Why did you lead Lovat into the portal?" the cat said looking at lightning.

Lightning couldn't stand pressure at all, so he just cried. He put his head on the blanket with tears soaking it. I pounced on the cat as if I had a tail. "Why would you make the poor thing cry?!" I asked holding down the cat's all four limbs. Just because I lost my strength didn't mean I lost my cat reflexes. "That kid could be killed if you watch out," the cat said with his ears back in a strange way. "CAT FIGHT, CAT FIGHT, CAT FIGHT!" called lightning whooping his arm. "Sorry lightning I don't wan you or me getting scratched up like when we first met each other," I said letting the cat go. "I hope you know from both worlds your parents and siblings are gone, Wybie told me to tell you that," the cat said rubbing against the bed. I thought up an idea. "Where's the well?" I asked the cat. "Follow me," the cat said pointing his nose like a search and rescue hound.

"We could just try a dousing rod, we don't need you!"

"Lightning!" I snapped.

Lightning was sitting there mocking me as I was following the cat. I just rolled my eyes. "Hey wait up!" shouted lightning.


End file.
